The Royal Pain New and Improved
by Kukuacho
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi are deeply in love, so what stops them from being together? Itachi murders their parents for reasons unknown, and then disappears. Sasuke is now in charge. What happens when 2 council members see him unfit to rule, and Itachi comes back?
1. The Night And Memories

_**The Royal Pain**_

**Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, Gaara/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Neji/Shino, Shikamaru/Chouji, Sai/Kiba, Zabuza/Haku, and Tobi/Lee **

**Summary:**Sasuke watched his parents die right in front of him at age 14 by his beloved brother and obsession, Itachi. Now at age 21, Sasuke must marry to stay as the king of his village Kohona which he has been ruling since his parents death with the help of his most trusted, and perverted adviser Kakashi. He visit's the only person he can think of that will marry him before he loses his kingdom and right to rule…none other then princess Sakura, the pink haired monstrosity with a big forehead who is absolutely obsessed with him _(Sorry for being mean to Sakura)!! _But once he sends a letter to Sakura asking if he can come and visit for 7 months or so along with his good friends (Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Haku, and Lee) and sensei (Kakashi) he is reunited once again after 7 years with his worst enemy/love of his life/beloved older brother, Itachi!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare and Memories**

"…Why", Sasuke cried looking at his older brother Itachi with a pained and twisted expression. Tears slowly cascaded down Sasuke's face in a steady stream as he once again looked at the dead bodies of their mother and father, who were the beloved King and Queen of Kohona Village. Their blood was now splattered everywhere in their father's study room. Itachi said nothing, but let his eye's roam all over his baby brother's body, a smirk slowly spreading across his face along with a weird glint in his eye's that Sasuke didn't notice because of his tears." WHY!", shouted Sasuke again, his body shaking in anger and fright. "Hn. Don't worry Sasuke I will be back for you." Itachi said in a silky voice before disappearing.

"ITACHI!", Sasuke yelled as he jumped out of bed. "Ugh! Not another nightmare", said a rather piss looking Sasuke. 'Why was this dream unusually vivid compared to the others?' thought Sasuke as he tried to shake away the image of his parents blood splattered on the walls of his father's study room, and his older brother's haunting words of meeting again.

"Why did Itachi kill them. Why in the world did he do it. It doesn't make any bloody sense!" Sasuke shouted out to himself as Itachi's words echoed through his head. 'I swear Itachi, one day I will put you through all pain I had to go through because of you.' Sasuke thought to himself with an evil glint in his eyes. As he continued thinking about Itachi some old childhood memories appeared in his head that consisted of him and Itachi.

_**Flashback!!!!**_

_**(Ballroom Party held at Uchiha's Castle)**_

"_Itachi-kun please dance with me", said a blonde hair princess named Ino. "No", was Itachi's cold, and blunt reply to the annoying girl. "Aww why not!?", asked Ino as she wrapped herself around one of Itachi's arms. Itachi was becoming vey annoyed with this girl, and didn't know how much longer he could last before punching the girl in the face. Right now all he wanted to do was play with his little brother, and make him his. With that thought in his head a small smiled graced his features. In the background, you could see Sasuke's nostrils flaring in anger at the girl who was clinging to his older brother like he was hers!. 'That bitch how dare she touch what is mine!' Sasuke thought as he made his way over to his brother. "Itachi! I need you for a second", Sasuke said as he pushed his way in between __**his Itachi**__ and Ino, rudely pushed the girl aside so he could reach Itachi. Grabbing Itachi's arm, Sasuke moved them away from the annoying girl, ignoring her pitiful protest. As Sasuke continued pushing his way through the crowd of people huddled in the ballroom to an empty spot, Itachi was smiling at his younger brother knowing that Sasuke loves him also in more then a brotherly way. He also liked the fact that __**his precious Sasu-chan**__ got so jealous because of that stupid-ass princess clinging onto him. "So what did exactly you need Sasuke?" , Itachi asked once they found an open area to talk. "Um, … Well …I…uhh", 'oh man what do I say'!', thought Sasuke as he nervously looked up at Itachi's stoic face. " Well……?", asked Itachi, who was trying very hard to sound calm and collect even though in the inside he was just burning with the need to make Sasuke his right here and now. "Umm…….What time does this dance end?", asked Sasuke._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Sasuke scowled at himself for being so foolish that night, but the ballroom memory suddenly ended when another memory appeared in Sasuke's mind. It was his first wet-dream which took place after the ballroom party (Oh Snap).

_**The Wet Dream!!**_

"_Hmmm…ahhh..Itachi", Sasuke cried out as his older brother starting sucking on his nipple, gently tugging, and rolling it around in his mouth. "Ughhh it feels so good! I want more Aniki!", Sasuke cried out as he laid his down on his pillow. Itachi smirked at this, " Are you sure you want more Sasu-chan?", Itachi purred into Sasuke's ear. "Oh god yes aniki, I've never wanted anything so badly before!", replied Sasuke with much ethusiam."Then beg for it!", Itachi growled out passively, wanting to hear more about how much lover needed him. "PLEASE! Oh please Aniki! Please ! I want you so badly! I don't want anyone else but you!!", Sasuke said with a very sexy pout on his face. Itachi smirked at this and pulled Sasuke in a very intense and passionate kiss. Sasuke wanted more than just a kiss though, so he started to rock his hips roughly against Itachi's. "Aahhhh, mmmph ..Sasuke…hmm ooh yeah, just like that." groaned Itachi as he also started roughly rocking his hips along with Sasuke's causing a very intense grinding session. " …Uhhh, Itachiiiii it feels so ..uhnnn…goood", Sasuke moaned out, while he felt his climax coming. Right when Sasuke was about to cum, Itachi suddenly pulled away. Sasuke started bucking his hips looking for his brother again, only to find his aniki off to the side of him looking through his desk and pulling out a bottle of lotion. "Sasuke get on your hands and knees, then put your butt high up in the air. Now." said Itachi in a very quiet and deadly voice that Sasuke dared not go against. " Hmm perfect", Sasuke suddenly felt an intrusion enter him in from behind. It hurt, and stung at first as Itachi slowly slide his finger back and forth, but then… " Aahhhh! Hmm, oh god Itachi! Do it again! That spot! Hit it again!" Sasuke shouted when Itachi hit his prostate. "Hm you mean like this", Itachi asked as he jammed 2 fingers in Sasuke's tight hole, hitting his prostate head on. "Fuck YESSSSS!", Sasuke hissed out as a giant wave of pleasure flowed through him. Making sure to stretch Sasuke thoroughly, Itachi added a third finger in to make the hole better for his rock hard cock. But he was also sure to hit Sasuke's prostate every time he thrusted his fingers in, causing Sasuke to moan repeatedly. Although the pleasure amazing, Sasuke wanted more, and started to push into them along with Itachi's thrust. " Oh Sasu-chan, do you know how hard your making me right now", moaned Itachi as he watch his baby brother fucked himself on his fingers. "Hmm..uhhhnn...more I need more Itachi, pl..please fuck me...ugh...", Sasuke moaned out. Starting to lose control, Itachi decided that Sasuke was stretched good enough, and took the lotion so he could put on good amount on his arousal. Without even waiting for an okay Itachi slammed into Sasuke , completely losing control, and just started pounding into Sasuke_. _"Hmm..Ugghh..you feel so good Sasukeee.....nnngh your sssooo tight", Itachi purred out. "Ohhhh, Itachi! Harder!", cried out Sasuke. "Hmm.. aahhhh, FUCK YES!", Itachi panted out while pushing into his baby brother even deeper, feeling himself climax into the wonderful tight heat…_

"Ugh what the fuck wrong with me!! I'm getting hard thinking about the murder of my mother and father!", Sasuke shouted to himself, as he noticed the bulge in his pants. "Oh Sasu-chan!" ................'Oh hell no' was all Sasuke was able to say before a very smexy and quite perverted man (if I say so myself) entered the room. "GOD DAMMIT KAKASHI, MY NAMES NOT SASU-CHAN!"."Oh? But why not? I think the name is cute", said Kakashi. "Anyways I have grave news my prince"... "Well what is it", said Sasuke in a bored like tune, while trying to calm down his arousal. "You better come to the conference room immediately. The council is having a meeting about you.", Kakashi said in a very serious voice. It was never a good thing when the council talks about a person, especially the king. 'Why would they be talking about me?...What did I do?', was all Sasuke could think of as he raced out of his room.

* * *

Sorry guyz, my story was somehow deleted, and so I had to kindof rewrite it, but good news is I was able to fix some of my errors. Hope you enjoy the newer version of 'The Royal Pain'.


	2. Bad News Prince

**Chapter 2: Bad News Prince**

_**( The Conference Room **_**)**

(Council dude 1- Neji) "I say He doesn't need to do this in order to rule! He has been ruling this kingdom for 7 long years with nothing but love and kindness since his parents death even though it took such a toll on him! I say we let this rule slide by just this once, and allow Sasuke to continue ruling as king of Kohona Village."

(Council dude 2- Old fart named Pete) "LET THIS RULE SLIDE BY! We've been going by that single rule for over 500 years, and you just expect us to let it slide by all willy nilly just because the young prince has been ruling fairly?!? Absolutely not!

(haha I made him say willy nilly =P)

(Council dude 3- Haku) "But he is not a prince anymore, he was crowned the king of Kohona at age 14, and has been the king for the past 7 years. So wouldn't that mean the rule doesn't really have to apply to him?"

(Council dude 2- Pete) " Prince Sasuke shouldn't really have been king!", said Pete in a sudden, and angry outburst. If you listened closely you could hear a collective gasp coming from Haku, and see an intense glare coming from Neji that was directed to Pete.

(Council dude 2- Pete continues rant) "We should've know better then to let a boy like Sasuke rule after seeing his parents die right in front of him by his own brother. His emotions could've gone hay-wire, and he could've ruined Kohona! But because of his adviser Kakashi who was willing to help Sasuke rule, he was allowed to be king", said Pete in a bitter voice. Neji couldn't help but smirk at this. 'so Kakashi really is a good man along with being a pervert', thought Neji.

(Council dude 3-Haku) "But I still don't understand. Why does Sasuke need to marry someone to be king when he is already known as the king for the past 7 years?"

(Council dude 5- Old fart named Alexander who is a lot nicer than Pete) "His title may be known as the king, but he is still a prince in need of bride."

(Council dude 1-Neji) "But ….."

"I need a what!", Sasuke shouted as he suddenly bursted into the conference room, cutting Neji's sentence off.

**Sasuke's Point-of-View**

' Oh god please, tell me I heard wrong!', Sasuke said to himself as he anxiously looked at his two friends Neji and Haku, then the other council members. "Hello Sasuke", said Pete in a calm voice, even though there was a killing intent circling around Sasuke. "I'm glad you came by. You should _probably _hear what we have to say". 'Probably. PROBABLY!', what the hell is this guy talking about! I should absolutely, 100 percent know what the hell is going on in here if they're talking about me!'. Trying to calm down, Sasuke took a big breath and then slowly let it out. "Councilor Alexander what do you mean I am in need of a bride?", asked in a cool but harsh voice.

**Regular Point-Of -View**

"It's quite simple actually", said Alexander in his deep voice, "A Prince is not allow to officially become king of Kohona unless he is married, and can create a heir for the next generation of Uchiha rulers ". 'Whoever came up with that rule can go to hell', thought Sasuke bitterly. " Is there anyway we can solve this problem so that Sasuke may stay as the king of Kohona, but would still technically be following the rules? ", asked Haku in a hopeful voice. Both Sasuke and Neji looked at Alexander waiting impatiently for his answer.

"Actually…….yes", Alexander replied making Sasuke, Neji, and Haku all breathed a side of relief. " But…", Sasuke groaned at this, "But what?", asked Haku in a worried voice. "He has a certain time limit for this solution" said Alexander. "What is the solution, and time limit?", asked Sasuke in a worried tone, understanding what the solution would probably be. " You must marry someone within the time limit of one year" , Pete said in a gruff voice before Alexander could reply. Sasuke's jaw practically hit the floor, while hating himself for right. Haku and Neji just became wide eye, imagining Sasuke's wedding (Black and pink everywhere).

"…ree….terms Sasuke?", asked Alexander although Sasuke only heard part of what he said. He quickly recovered from his shocked state once he heard his name, "I'm sorry what?", asked Sasuke in his emotionless voice. "I said do you agree to the terms Sasuke?", asked Alexander again. Neji and Haku look up at him expectantly. "I do", Sasuke said a confident voice although on the inside he was totally freaking out.

**Kakashi's Point-Of-View**

'Poor poor Sasu-chan, I hope he will be ok once he hears the news', Kakashi thought to himself. 'I know how he absolute hates women, because they are always trying to rape him. I can imagine what his wedding would be like' (black and pink everywhere). Kakashi kind of laughed at the thought, but he still felt bad for Sasuke. He is like a son to him. As Kakashi continued walking down the hallway he spotted something that caught his attention… will more like someone. 'Hey hey what do we have here', kakashi said to himself as a sly grin slowly spread across his face as he saw a sexy looking maid dusting a bookshelf ( dun dun duuunnnn). Silently, Kakashi slid behind her. " Hey there", said in his smooth and silky voice. The maid turned around, only to turn back with a large blush appearing on her face, and a bit of blood running down her nose once she saw Kakashi. The top button of his shirt was undone, showing delicious pale skin. His shirt and pants hugged his body in the most sexiest way. A mask cover about half of his face giving him a very mysteries look, along with beautiful silver like hair that sticks up in very interesting ways. ' Hmm this is to easy', thought Kakashi as he took off his mask. "What's a beautiful woman like you doing chores, when you could be with me doing something much better with me", Kakashi said in a very suggestive voice. "I..uh…um, ahhhh!", was all the girl could get out as Kakashi suddenly started sucking on her neck. "hmm you taste so good", Kakashi said as he slowly slid up one of his hand up to her breast, fondling her as he sucked on her neck. "Hmm….ahhh", the girl cried out from the pleasure she was receiving. "How about we take this somewhere a bit more pirvate hmm?", Kakashi said in a very arousing voice causing the girl to become quite wet in-between her legs.

**Normal Point-Of-View**

Kakashi lead them to his room, and hurriedly open the door to let the girl in before she changed her mind. As soon as they were both in the room, and the door was lock, Kakashi quickly pealed his and the maid's clothes off. Kakashi wasn't a patient person at all, in fact he hadn't had sex in 4 whole days (which a record for him) causing him to be extremely horny. He pushed the maid onto the bed, wanting so badly just to take her raw, but knew he would have to be gentle in case this was the her first time. He gently started sucking on the maid's neck, and then slowly went down to one of her nipples using his left hand to play with the other. "Ooh hmm….. Oh god yes", moaned the maid, who was now becoming just as horny as Kakashi. As he continued to pleasured the maid he took his available and hand pushed a finger into her entrance thrusting it in and out. "Hmm..uhhnnn" the maid cried out in pleasure agian as he thrusted another 2 fingers into her roughly. 'I'll take it that she is not a virgin then by the way she is acting, and how wet she's getting', thought Kakashi slightly smirking. "Are you ready beautiful?" Kakashi purred into her ear, making the girl nod her head in excitement. Without further a-do Kakashi shoved his very impressive sized cock deep into the girl's entrance, causing both to moan out in pleasure. "Mmmhh…..ugh.. you feel so good", Kakashi whispered thrusting into the maid quite roughly. "Ooh..aahhh yes… more.. Harder!", moaned the horny maid. Kakashi started thrusting even harder into the girl making them both come soon after. ".… Uggghhh", Kakashi moaned deeply as he came into the girl. Once they rode out their pleasure with a few more thrust the maid immediately passed out from the intensity of her orgasm. 'Oh come on!' Kakashi groaned, 'I wanted to go at least one more round before she passed out' Kakashi thought sadly to himself.

**Sasuke's Point-Of-View**

"Ugh what am I going to do", Sasuke groaned out loud as he got ready for bed. " Why do I have to get married, why can't I just adopt a kid to be the next heir!….. actually that's not a bad idea' , 'but would the council allow it?", Sasuke asked himself, but them remembered that the child had to contain the blood of an Uchiha. 'Ugh what am I to do, I already accepted the terms, and signed a stupid contract saying that if I fail to marry in one year I lose my title as king, and all power goes to the Councilors!…Shit!'. 'I'll have to try and think of something later', Sasuke thought to himself as he put on his silk PJ's that nicely hugged his body. He laid down and drift off into a deep sleep, his face set in a scowl.

**Normal Point-Of-View **

Once Sasuke was asleep a figure suddenly moved towards Sasuke's balcony doors, and quietly entered the room. " My sweet Sasu-chan", whispered a silky voice that belonged to none other then the older brother Itachi, who was now standing right beside Sasuke's bed. Licking his lips hungrily, Itachi looked down at Sasuke's matured body, and started to become extremely hard by all the dirty thoughts that were running through his head.

Slowly and stealthily, Itachi crawled on top of his baby brother and gently slid against him, making Sasuke groan and become slightly hard. "I thought you couldn't get any sexier since the last time I saw you, but you have proved me wrong my love", said Itachi kissing the sleeping boy's lips. Loving the feeling of Sasuke's lips against his own, Itachi couldn't help but make the kiss deeper. "Uhhnn", Sasuke mewled in his sleep as Itachi slipped his tongue inside of Sasuke's mouth, and explore the delicious cavern. "Hmm you taste so good Sasu-chan", Itachi panted out as he gently made his way down Sasuke's neck. "Just think, you will be mine, and my alone my in every single little brother, but until then here's a reminder of who you belong to….", Itachi said in a very possessive tone as he slowly sanked his teeth into his brother's neck.

Sasuke whimpered in pain at the feeling, but never awoke from his deep sleep. Slowly drawling his teeth out of Sasuke's neck, Itachi lapped up the blood that spilled from the deep wound. "Soon everything will come to plan, and you will be mine!", Itachi growled while grinding their arousals together a few more times making them both moan out in pleasure. "Goodbye my love, I'll be back soon", Itachi purred out as he quietly got up from the bed, and kissed Sasuke lovingly on the forehead before he left. Sasuke's features were now set in a relaxed smile.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed chapter 2!! Please review!


	3. Pain In The Neck

_This chapter hasn't changed much compared to the original._

_I totally forgot to add the ages of the people: Itachi-27, Sasuke-21, Neji-25, Shino-23, Haku-23, Zabuza-30, Kakashi-34, Iruka-32, Naruto-18, Gaara-22, Shikamaru-23, Chouji-23, Sai-24, Kiba-26, Sakura-21, Orochimaru-37, Kabuto-29 _

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Pain In The Neck**_

_**Day 1- (finding a bride) **_

**( **_**Early morning in Sasuke's room )**_

_**Sasuke's Point-Of-View **_

"Hmmm" Sasuke awoke with a yawn, feeling a lot better than he had yesterday, but could do without the stinging pain coming from the left side of his neck. 'Weird I must've slept on it wrong or something', Sasuke moaned out as the throbbing slowly subsided.

Sasuke stretched cracking his back a bit before finally getting up to rub the crank his neck hoping to get the knot out, only to end up yelping out in pain as soon as his hand touched the raw and bruised skin. "Ouch! What the hell?!?", Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth as he quickly pulled his hand away from his neck. Once the pain finally subsided again, he quickly ran to his bedroom to see if he could find the cause of the pain.

What he saw surprised him to no end. There on his neck was a golf ball size bruise that was slowly changing from a dark red color to a blackish-blue one. And towards the center were deep gashes that looked like teeth marks. 'Who.. what…. When…. HOW?!?', were basically all the thoughts going through Sasuke's head at the moment.

As he continued to stare at the mark he noticed that the wound would probably heal into a good size scar because of the depth of the teeth marks. Quite peeved and depressed at the moment, Sasuke hurriedly went the bathroom to clean out the wound before it became infected, which was when he noticed that the mark was going to be impossible to hide.

'This is officially the second worse day of my life', Sasuke thought to himself as he glared at the wound that seemed to be mocking him before heading out to meet Neji, Haku, and Kakashi at the conference room. **( In case if you were curious as to how the mark was mocking Sasuke it was basically saying this **_**'Hehe you can't hide me!! But you can certainly find me hehe.' , **_**apparently the wound was mentally ill….. how interesting….)**

**Kakashi's Point-of-view**

_**( Somewhere in the castle 'afternoon' )**_

'This is by far the worse lay I ever had', thought a gloomy Kakashi who was only slightly satisfied from last night from only getting one round of sex in, and was slightly peeved that he had to carry the girl out of his room since she couldn't walk at the moment because of last night.

Once they finally reached the wooden double doors that lead to the rooms used by servants, maids, and planters, Kakashi suddenly felt like jumping for joy at the thought of finally being free from this women that was clinging onto him like she never wanted to let him go. Running towards what was supossively the maid's bed since it was kind of hard to tell when they all looked alike he gently set her down, and glided out of the room with a slight skip in his step as he happily headed towards the door that was just shouting out freedom.

'Man I hoped I never have to deal with her again', Kakashi silently said to himself with hint of nervousness running through him as he remembered how clingy she was after they had breakfast together which was when he told her it wasn't going to work out between them. 'Hmm I better check on Sasuke to see if he made his choice as to who he'll marry yet since a year can go by quickly.

He's not a person to let a challenge go with all that pride he has in him', thought Kakashi as he remembered the meeting the council had about Sasuke, and how late he was going to be with meeting up Sasuke to talk about who he will pick as his bride.

**Haku's and Neji's Point-of View**

**( **_**In the conference room 'afternoon' **_**)**

"I wish there was a way to help Sasuke so he doesn't have to get marry, but I can't find a single loophole in this contract or in any of the rules. How about you Neji?", asked a saddened Haku who looked at his friend in hope. "I can't find anything either.", Neji replied with an angry expression on his face. "We mustn't give up though, there has to be something we can do!" Haku yelled out in determination, making Neji smile at his friend's outburst and nodded his head in agreement.

_**( conference doors open to reveal Sasuke). **_"Hey Sasuke, how have you've been doing?", asked a concerned looking Haku who noticed Sasuke's upset expression. "Hn", was his only reply. Haku looked more closely to make sure Sasuke really actually looked okay since he didn't really answer him clearly, only to see he looked absolutely fine except for…. "Oh my god Sasuke! Your hurt!", shouted Haku as he notice the big bruise Sasuke tried his best on hiding.

This caught Neji's attention immediately causing him lifted up his head to look at Sasuke only to see what looked like the biggest love bite he had ever seen, and the reason as to how Neji knows about that is from none other than the perverted adviser Kakashi (WHO ELSE!!…actually don't answer that just in case you came up with another person).

"Um Sasuke…Uh is that a…….love bite?", asked a timid Neji with a hint of jealously in his voice at the thought of someone touching Sasuke in such an intimate way. "A what?", replied a confused Sasuke, not sure if he heard Neji right. "A love bite. It's a mark that a person would give to you when you do...stuff.", said Neji trying to put it in the nicest way possible, and trying his best to conceal his anger. "...", Sasuke just stared at Neji like he was craziest person he ever met.

**Sasuke's point-of-view**

'A love mark!', Sasuke said to himself slightly freaking out at the thought of a crazed fan girl sneaking into his room in the middle of the night and do this to him, but then started to doubt it as he remember his door would be impossible to break in to since there are guards that stand by his door during the night to prevent that, and his balcony was practically impossible to reach (well at least that's what he thought). 'Maybe Neji's wrong. I must've just scratched myself somehow while I was sleeping', Sasuke tried to convince himself, even though he knew it was a pathic attempt.

_**(Doors open to reveal Kakashi) .**_"Hello Sasu-chan, Neji-chan, and Haku-chan!", said an energized Kakashi which could only mean one thing. 'He got laid again', thought Sasuke, Neji, and Haku all at the same time. As Kakashi turned around to ask Sasuke if he had picked anyone to be his bride yet he noticed this humongous hickey on his neck.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey Sasu-chan whose the lucky girl or guy?", Kakashi asked, noticing the large bruise on the side of his neck. Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows to add effect, or at least one of them was since it was kind of hard to tell with his mask 's eye twitched at the name Sasu-chan, and at the mention of the mark. "There is no lucky person Kakashi, I just woke up with this stupid mark on my neck!", yelled an angry Sasuke remembering the way everyone acted once they saw the bruise.

All day long the maids of the castle started to act weird by either crying or getting this angry expression on their face when they notice the mark. While his butlers and guards just blushed and turned away when they saw it. And now here he is with Neji, Haku, and Kakashi who acted unnerved-Neji, motherly-Haku, and just his regular self-Kakashi.

"Wait what?", asked a confused Kakashi, "How do you just suddenly wake up with a love bite on your neck? And by the looks of it seems as if that person was marking you as theirs.", noted Kakashi who leaned in to studied the mark a bit more closely noticing that it would probably leave a permanent scar on Sasuke's neck. At this point Sasuke was hardly breathing and frozen in place.

"Do you think one of the maids might've sneaked into your room and do this to you when you were asleep Sasuke?", asked a slightly angered Haku who joined in Kakashi's studying of the mark. "It would be impossible, my doors should be heavily guarded, and my balcony to high to reach", said Sasuke still trying to get over what Kakashi said.

'Hmm how interesting. I really can't think of any maid brave enough to knock out some guards, sneak into the king's room, and mark him without fear of being caught and sentence to death the next day. In fact I can't think of anyone brave or for even that matter stealthy enough to do such a thing at all.', thought Kakashi as he once again noticed the depth of the teeth marks that would take some serious skill to make without waking the person their marking.

"I must admit that I am also curious about how Sasuke got his mark, but right now I believe there's something more important at the moment that we should get to work on.", said Neji gathering the attention of his friends.

"Neji's right. We must find a way to help Sasuke find a wife before time runs out, or at least find a loophole somewhere within the rules that could save Sasuke from marriage.", said Haku sitting down once again and picking up the contract to look through it once more.

"I'm afraid you guys won't find any loopholes.", Kakashi stated bluntly, "That contract was rewritten hundreds of times, and reviewed at least a thousand times to make sure there are no things such errors that would allow the person our of the contract. Even if there was a loophole there is about five other systems of rules you would have to beat after that."

"God dammit!", shouted Sasuke as his day just seemed to have just gotten even worse. 'If my bad luck continues like this I might as well just hand over the kingdom to the council', thought Sasuke's as he remembered all the things that have been happening to him so far since his 21st birthday.

"It seems that Pete and Alexander want to take control of Kohona quite badly if they would worked so hard to make the contract so error, and loophole free", Neji said aloud. "Alexander I don't think so, but Pete I know, defiantly wants power.", commented Kakashi who slightly agreed with Neji's statement.

"Since there is no rules that can prevent me from marriage, what should I do?", Sasuke asked his friends and adviser. "You find a bride to have lots of little babies with her of course!", Kakashi said with no hesitation.

"Ugh! Kakashi!", Sasuke shouted out as he aimed his fist at Kakashi's head. "Ouch!" Kakashi yelped out as Sasuke's fist connected with the back of his head. Haku and Neji both mentally laughed at this. "Okay okay I'm sorry jeez", Kakashi apologized to Sasuke right when he was about to hit him again.

_**( Messenger boy enters conference room ) **_"I have a message for you, your highness", bowed the messenger boy, handing Sasuke a pink envelope which could only be from one person making Sasuke mentally groan. " The letter is from princess Sakura of the Sand Village. She wishes you a happy birthday and gives you this gift.", the kid said, handing Sasuke a large package wrapped up in pink and black wrapping paper.

"Um thanks.", was Sasuke's short reply as he watch the kid rush out of the room right after he handed Sasuke the package and envelope. "Hm I wonder what she got you this time", Neji asked in amusement as he watched Sasuke stare at the package and envelope with distaste.

"I don't know and I don't care", said Sasuke with disgust as he recalled how absolutely obsessed she was with him ( if you just peeked into her room all you would see is pictures of Sasuke everywhere ), and how she tried to rape him twice. The first attempt was at her 18th birthday party which he was forced to go to by Kakashi. He was saved by Haku who thankfully came with him to the party which turned out to contain 126 crazed fan girls and only 2 guys, Sasuke and Haku.

The second attempt happened about a year later which was when Pete (the old fart) invited Sakura to a ballroom party without Sasuke's knowing. He ended up being tied to his bed that night, but was thankfully was saved by another one of his crazed fans who wanted to wish him a goodnight (or at least that's what he hoped), but went absolutely crazy when she saw Sakura trying to kiss him in his position which started a fistfight between the them. Sakura ended up with a bruised up face and a few broken ribs while the other girl lost a few teeth, had a busted up lip, and ended up with a broken arm.

**Normal Point-Of-View**

(Anyways back to the point) As Sasuke was about to throw away Sakura's unopened present and envelope Kakashi suddenly exclaimed, "WAIT! She could be your wife Sasu-chan!". At this point Sasuke was staring in disbelief at Kakashi hoping he was kidding, only to see Kakashi looking at him with a serious look on his face that didn't fit him at all and which kind of reminded him of somebody else. "You got to be kidding me…right?", Sasuke asked staring at Kakashi still hoping that at any minute now that he would say yes.

"Sorry Sasuke….but I'm not joking around this time.", Kakashi said in his very serious voice with a blank expression on his face, giving him a scary appeal. "She would said yes right away as soon as you just start to ask for her hand in marriage, which would save you a lot of trouble from searching for a girl that would marry you in a short amount of time, and love you as deeply as her."", Kakashi stated, bringing up some good facts.

Even though Sakura tried to rape Sasuke…..twice, she still had a heart of gold and always went to tend to those in need. But it was quite rare when she showed her good side when Sasuke was around since she would be overcome with lust for him, and could think of nothing but marrying him. 'He does bring up some good points', Sasuke thought as he remembered that even though she was more persistent than most of his other fan girls, she was the nicest one.

"….Fine, I'll give her a shot", said Sasuke turning to look at Kakashi only to find him seated at the conference table writing something. "GREAT! I'll send her message immediately", Kakashi said with great enthusiasm as he continued writing nonstop on the paper making Sasuke growl in annoyance at seeing Kakashi already writing out a message before he even approved him of doing so.

"Are you sure about this Sasuke", Haku finally spoke up after hearing that Sasuke would give Sakura a try while Neji was still just watching the scene before him. "Yeah, besides I'll be bringing quite a few people along with me of course! There is no way I am going to be going there by myself with only a few guards by my side.", Sasuke said making Kakashi frown a bit, but didn't say anything. "Kakashi whatever your writing in that letter it better not be to perverted, and please add in the letter that I wish to bring along 6 people with me and we would be staying for as about 7 months or so if she approves." said Sasuke peeking over at Kakashi to make sure he got all of that. "Okie dokie Sasu-chan", Kakashi said in his happy tone, as he added the finishing touches on the letter.

"Shall I send this letter right away my sweet Sasu-chan", asked Kakashi getting up from his seat and gliding past Sasuke lightly brushing against him, causing them to both shiver in pleasure as Kakashi headed towards the doors. "Umm…..yeah", Sasuke said slightly dazed as Kakashi slipped out of the room once he hear his approval. "Are you okay Sasuke?", Neji asked curiously who noticed the exchange that went between Kakashi and Sasuke. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Sasuke said still dazed and confused from what happened just a bit ago.

"Well it seems we're all done here, and figured out what to do about Sasuke's problem! I'm so happy!, Haku shouted out as skipped around the room not noticing the exchange between Sasuke and Kakashi since he was so happy that they found a solution.

"Yeah let's get out of here I'm tired, and could use a nap", Neji yawned out as he saw that him and Haku have been in the conference room for 6 hours discussing the terms of the contract and ways to get out of it. "Haha okay seeya later, and thank you for your help guys", Sasuke said with a slight smile surprising both of his friends once he said thanks, and then left the room deciding that he should rest a bit himself. Shaking their heads trying to snap out of their state of shock, Neji and Haku left soon after.

**Kakashi's Point of View**

_**(Hallway heading towards conference room 'Late afternoon')**_

'OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I am sssssssssooooooo late', Kakashi repeated in his head as he continued running towards the conference room hoping that everyone wouldn't be there waiting impatiently for him. Once he finally reached the doors that lead into the room he slowly reach for the handle and peeked in only to find it completely dark and empty. 'THANK GOD', thought Kakashi in relief, happy that he didn't have to face getting pummeled to death by Sasuke for being late. 'By the looks of how empty the room is I'm guessing they came up with a solution awhile ago, and didn't need my help with Sasuke's problem after all. ' , Kakashi thought to himself as he closed the door and left…probably to find another person to sleep with.

* * *

Just to clear some things up, the person that was actually participating in the meeting that was known as Kakashi….wasn't really Kakashi. Anyways let me know if you don't understand anything so I may clear it up in the next chapter! Oh and the reason why chapter 2 was underline was because of a glitch, I will try and fix it but I'm not exactly sure as to how to do so…^.^


	4. Plan Revealed

**Chapter 4: Plan Revealed**

_**Day 1 Continues**_

**Itachi's Point-Of-View**

_**(takes place after council meeting)**_

Once Itachi left the conference room he leaned against the double doors and started to take long deep breaths, slowly letting them out to help calm himself down as he remembered how the simple brush against Sasuke's body almost caused him to blow his cover and rape his younger brother right there on the spot.

'Ugh I want him so badly!! I don't think I can hold myself back for much longer!', Itachi whined to himself as an image popped into. The image consisted of him finally entering his baby brother's tight hole, burying himself so deep that Sasuke would never in his life feel so satisfied and complete ever again without him. As he continued his day dream he unconsciously groaned out loud. 'I have to see him again, today!', Itachi said to himself ignoring all protest and warning signs that entered his mind.

Once Itachi felt his semi-erected member calm down a bit he continued on with his mission. Still under a disguising spell that he learned from a sacred scroll that he stole from his father, he still looked like the perverted adviser Kakashi. 'If I am correct, the real Kakashi should be done with Karen right about now, and have dropped her back at the maid's dorms.', Itachi thought to himself as he reviewed his plan once more through his head_._

_**( The story behind the scroll is this: Only the first born son of and Uchiha could read from and **_**know**_** about the scroll. Because of this, no one informed Sasuke of the stolen scroll, so he doesn't know anything about it or the power it contains. Sorry for making that part confusing to those who don't understand it still. Plus Pete, the old council fart, likes to enforce that law…. The reason as to why is simple. He's an ASSHOLE! Excuse my language) **_

Itachi's Plan:

**X**1. Get Karen to distract Kakashi by dressing up as a sexy maid, and keep him busy till tomorrow around late afternoon.

**X**2. Disguise myself Sasuke's adviser Kakashi, and get Sasuke to agree to consider Sakura as his wife.

3. Get Sasuke to go to Princess Sakura's village where I work in disguise as her adviser.

4. Get close to Sasuke.

5. Get Sasuke fall in love with me, and agree to marriage.

6. Expose my true identity after the wedding when we're on honeymoon. If Sasuke freaks out, tie him to bed and explain why he killed their parents. Maybe even molest him a bit while doing so.

7. Continue with honeymoon.

8. Fuck him all day long for an entire week, and then take a days rest before repeating the process…or… 2 hour rest before repeating the process

9. Figure out a way to convince Sasuke to leave Kohona so he will stay with me. If he doesn't wish to leave Kohona…..take him by force, and figure out a way to apologize and make it up to him later on.

10. If Sasuke misses Kohona, allow him to visit every once in awhile.

END OF PLAN

**Sasuke's Point-Of-View **

_**(Left council room a few minutes after Itachi, and is now heading towards room)**_

'…Why did it feel so good when Kakashi and I slide against each other as he passed by…it doesn't make any since ..?', Sasuke thought to himself, still very confused about the whole situation that occurred not long ago. Not being able to forget about the wonderful sensation that was created between them, Sasuke shivered every once in awhile as he continued towards his room. 'I never felt an attraction to anyone besides….."Itachi", he gently whispered his older brother's name with a deep sadness that could even break a stones heart _**(If it had one…. Hmm I wonder…ugh damn curiosity, I'm probably going to find a rock now and find out!! ^.^)**_.

As Sasuke continued to think he realized that any other time he touch Kakashi he never felt that incredible feeling before, which made the problem even more confusing to him. After finishing walking up the 3rd fleet of stairs, and entering the 4th, Sasuke started muttering under his breath during the long journey towards his room. " Why does my chamber have to be so far away from everything else!", Sasuke whined out loud, as he slowly walked up the 4th fleet of stairs, leaving only 6 more fleets left. Once he finally made pass the 4 level you could hear a slight whimper coming from Sasuke as he look at the next set of stairs. Every fleet contained 120 steep steps.

**Karen's Point-Of-View/Normal Point of View**

_**(In Maids' Dorm-room)**_

'Man that Kakashi guy was hot, and had some serious skills in bed. I wouldn't mind having sex with him again.', Karen said to herself in pure bliss at the thought of Kakashi while she continued to lay in the bed he sat her on, waiting for her boss Itachi to arrived to tell her what the next step in the plan was. "Karen", said a harsh voice next her bed, causing Karen to shiver in fear. "Yes Itachi-sama?", Karen replied immediately as she got off the bed and bowed to Itachi who wasn't in his disguise anymore.

Noting his angry tone, she decided it was best not to piss him off any further by speaking anymore. "Take this letter and deliver it to princess Sakura, immediately! I have a few more things I have to do.", Itachi ordered, his voice becoming slightly softer after the last sentence. She took the envelope without any complaints and left with a slight limp in her step.

**Itachi's Point-Of-View**

_**(Once Karen left)**_

"Since that is finally taken care of, it's time to find my sweet little Sasu-chan!", Itachi said out loud smiling like crazy which was followed by an evil crackle as he sensed Sasuke was heading to his room. 'Perfect!', Itachi thought as a perverted grin spread across his face. With unbelievable speed, and by using a shortcut that he discovered awhile back, Itachi raced to Sasuke's room and sat on his bed waiting for his lover's arrival.

**Sasuke's Point-Of-View**

'Did people make these many stairs so they could torture people, cause if so it's working.', Sasuke thought bitterly to himself as he finally made it pass the last set of stairs, ending the tortuous journey. "Yes!!", Sasuke couldn't help but yell at loud once he reached his bedroom door. Opening the door and walking into the room Sasuke froze, completely paralyzed.

**Normal Point-Of-View**

Sasuke could only stare in complete shock, and in forbidden lust at the sight of a very sexy man sitting on his bed. "Hello Sasu-chan", Itachi purred in his deep husky voice while smirking at the lustful gaze his baby brother was giving him. Sasuke let out a silent groan at the sound but finally snapped out of his daze when he noticed Itachi wasn't on his bed anymore and was stalking towards him. "ITA…!", was all Sasuke could say before Itachi grabbed Sasuke's face in a bone crushing grip, and crashed their lips together in a very possessive but yet passionate kiss.

After what seemed like forever Itachi finally broke the abusive kiss by grabbing Sasuke and flinging him onto the bed behind them, making Itachi become extremely hard at the sight of his baby brother sprawled out on the silky sheets. Once Sasuke recovered from the fall and tried to get up, he was pushed down again by Itachi who quickly crawled on top of him. Grabbing Sasuke's wrist, Itachi trapped Sasuke beneath him and entangled their legs together to stop Sasuke from kicking him.

After awhile Sasuke finally settled down a bit, and relaxed in Itachi's grip. Not being able to hold himself back anymore, Itachi lost control of himself, and to started to grind their erections together making them both moan loudly at the sudden contact "Itachi…. get off me.", Sasuke panted out in a husky voice while his brother started trailing kisses down his face and neck, heading towards the large bruise on Sasuke's neck.

"Why should I? It seems you don't mind at all", Itachi moaned loudly in a smugged voice as he watched his baby brother squirm in pleasure at the treatment he was giving him. "By the way, do you like the present I gave you Sasu-chan", Itachi mumbled against Sasuke's neck as he finally reached his destination, sucking harshly on the large bruise he made not long ago, making Sasuke cry out in pain.

"I..I..Itachi, stop!", Sasuke shouted out in anger causing Itachi to pause his grinding. Trying his best to regain the ability to fight back, Sasuke started to push his big brother away from him. Of course all attempts were hopeless, but by doing so this only caused Itachi to become extremely pissed off from being denied by what he's been wanting for so long. Especially when he was so horny right now, and had an extremely sexy brother underneath him. "No!", Itachi growled out in a very harsh voice, making Sasuke stop all of his attempts of escaping and stare at Itachi in confusion.

"I want you Sasuke", Itachi whispered in a strangled voice that contained such sadness that all Sasuke wanted to do at the movement was cuddle up with Itachi and tell him everything will be alright. "I missed you, craved you, and wanted you for so long, I can't hold back anymore. Your mine, and mine alone from this day forth Sasuke. And no one can stop me from having you", Itachi growled out staring deeply into Sasuke's eyes.

A smirk graced Itachi's features when he noticed the blush now adoring Sasuke's face.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, or even do for that matter anymore. He knew he was still in love with Itachi even after he killed their parents, but he was still angry and hurt that he can't completely forgive Itachi for what he's done to their parents at the moment. Turning his eyes away from Itachi's deep, beautiful black eyes, Sasuke went into a deep thought on what to do next. This made Itachi break out into a smiled and almost laughed at the sight of his brother trying to think of a way to handle the situation, but he also felt angered from the lack of attention from his precious younger sibling.

While Sasuke continue to think, Itachi silently stripped himself of his cloak along with the shirt underneath very carefully, making sure not to alert Sasuke as to what he was doing and alarm him. Throwing his top off to the side, Itachi then went to work on his pants and underwear. "Oh Sassssu-cccchhhan", Itachi sounded out in a very sexy voice once he was completely stripped of all his clothing, breaking Sasuke's train of thought. Sasuke turned to face Itachi only to blush when he notice that during his trance Itachi had stripped himself and was now completely naked laying on top of him.

"… I-I-tachi", Sasuke stuttered out as he let his eyes wonder Itachi's body, not able to hold back the low groan that slipped out. "You like?", Itachi asked, enjoying every bit of attention his brother was giving could only nod his head as he continued to stare at the beautiful body in front of him. "Sasu-chan this isn't fair. You get to see me naked but I have yet to see you naked.", Itachi pouted, but Sasuke could detect the seriousness in his voice. "Uhh..u-u-mm", was all Sasuke was able to say before Itachi started tearing his clothes off.

"ITACHI NO!! Stop it", Sasuke yelped out as Itachi grabbed his shirt, and tore it to pieces, exposing his chest. Once that was done Itachi then tore off Sasuke's pants and boxers.

"Sasu-Chan I thought we already talked about this. I'm not going to stop. Your mine, and I'll make sure I have claimed you in any way possible.", Itachi growled out as he finally stripped Sasuke of all his clothing. "My you have such a delicious body", Itachi purred as he stared at Sasuke's thin but muscular chest that was quite similar to his only more feminine. Sasuke blushed deeply at the comment.

"Now let us continue what we didn't get a chance to finish", Itachi said with an evil smirk as he positioned himself so that their erections were lined together. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Itachi, knowing what was going to happen next. "Itachi wait, I don't think we sh..nuggghh!!" Sasuke moaned out as Itachi started to roughly grind their groins together.

* * *

I shall end the chapter here, muhaha!! Let me know if ya guys like the chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I'll put up the next chapter! SSOOOO REVIEW!! It's not that hard shesh,. All you to do is just click the review button and type something nice in it. Also let me know what ideas you have for the story, I might add them later on.

P.S: Merry Early Christmas!!


	5. Giving In

**Here is chapter 5!! YAY!! Beware- Lemon ahead. The poll that I had to help me come up with an idea for chapter 5 keep on ending up as a tie for all three choices!! But the reviews that I got from people helped me come up with an idea for this chapter. Thank you for your help!**

_**BY THE WAY… I changed the age of the characters : Itachi-27, Sasuke-21, Kakashi-36, Iruka-32, Gaara-22, Naruto-18, Neji-25, Shino-23, Shikamaru-23, Chouji-23, Sai-29, Kiba-26, Zabuza-30, Haku-24, Tobi-31, Lee-22, Orochimaru-46, Kabuto-34, Sakura-21, Ino-21, Kisame-47, Karen-27, Jiraiya-56, Tsunade-65, Pete-61, Alexander-59 **_

**Chapter 5: Giving In**

_**Day 1 going onto Day 2 **_

**_Normal Point Of View _**

_**(Sasuke's Bedroom, 6:56 P.M.)**_

_**Recap!!!: **"Now let us continue what we didn't get a chance to finish", Itachi said with an evil grin as he positioned himself so that their erections were lined together. Sasuke just stared wide-eyed at Itachi, knowing what was going to happen next. "Itachi, I don't think we sh….aahhhh!!" Sasuke moaned out as Itachi started to roughly grind their groins together, stopping him from completing his sentence._

"Mmmm-Sssasuke!!", Itachi groaned loudly as he continued to roll his hips into Sasuke's, loving the way his brother was writhing in pleasure underneath him. "Itachi nngghh…pleassee S-s-top!", Sasuke huskily groaned back knowing that what they were doing was wrong, and tried to do the right thing by trying to get Itachi to stop even though he certainly didn't want to anymore. After hearing Sasuke protest.....again.... Itachi was seriously beginning to get ticked off. Grabbing the back of Sasuke's head painfully, Itachi fiercely joined their lips together in a very sloppy, demanding kiss. When the need for air was getting to the point where it was absolutely necessary Itachi ended the kiss, but then forced Sasuke to turn and stare directly at him.

" I swear to god Sasuke, if you ever protest against me again it will not go unpunished. NO matter what. Even if it's the world's tiniest whisper of protest, you will be punished next time. Severely.", Itachi growled in a deathly voice as he stared hungrily down at Sasuke, daring him to protest again. At this point Sasuke knew better then anyone else what would happen if Itachi was as angry as he was right now, and didn't get his way. It usually ends up with the person either being sentence to death, or at least beaten to the brink of death. For ex. one time a maid at our house accidentally bumped into Itachi while he was extremely pissed off about something **(hint hint!-sexual frustrated) **, and totally released his anger on the poor girl **(not sexually!)**.... lets just say no one could recognize her afterwards. Once Itachi noticed Sasuke's obedience, and that he wasn't protesting anymore, he decided to reward Sasuke....very pleasurably. Reaching his hand down, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's cock and started to gently stroke it. "Don't worry Sasu-chan. As long as you promise to obey me, I promise I'll make you feel _very good_.", purred Itachi while positioning his neglected arousal on his otouto leg, and started to rub himself against it.

"Ugghh Itachi oooh god!!", Sasuke threw his head back and moaned deeply at the feeling of Itachi's hot silkly hand moving up and down on his cock while unknowingly making his aniki whimper at the sight, and sound. "Mgggnn S-S-Sasuke!! You are ssssooo sexy when you moan like that.", Itachi hissed out as he pumped Sasuke's arousal even harder along with his frantic humps against Sasuke's leg.** (**_**Imagine what that would look like ^.^)**._Wanting to feel more, Sasuke grabbed onto Itachi and started thrusted himself into the wonderfully skilled hand of his brother, causing the old bed to creak a bit from them thrusting so wildly against one another. "Mmm…aahhh aniki I'm so close!", moaned Sasuke as he felt a burning heat pool in the pit of his stomach. "Then cum for me _my sweet otouto_.", Itachi purred back as he too felt close to his climax, and his frantic humps now becoming desperate. Sasuke soon came on Itachi's hand with a loud scream, while Itachi came a few seconds later on his otouto's thigh yelling out Sasuke's name. Once they rode out their amazing orgasm with a few more thrust, Itachi rolled off to the side so he wouldn't collapse on Sasuke as they catched their breath. When Sasuke and Itachi were finally able to breath normally again both of them had small smiles appear across their face while thinking the same thing. 'Wow'. But Sasuke's smile was soon replaced by a upset and slightly guilty frown as he _fully _realized what he had exactly just done.

**Sasuke's Point Of View **

'How could I have just done that with my own brother! A guy! THE ONE WHO KILLED OUR PARENTS FOR CHRIST SAKES!...and not even regret it afterwards, but only feel guilty.' Sasuke thought sadly to himself, while Itachi continue to lay there in complete bliss, happily licking Sasuke's cum off his hand. Deciding it would be best to try and escape while Itachi is still a bit.... dazed **(If you haven't noticed I like to do the '...' thing)**, Sasuke silently started scoot off the bed hoping that he could somehow escape, and grab clothes along the way. Even though there was a really slim chance of actually succeeding in getting away and getting help since there would be no guards nearby since it's their day off, and his room was so far from others, he still had to try. Sasuke peaked over at Itachi to make sure he hadn't noticed his movements as he finally made it to the the edge of his side of the bed. Noting Itachi's eyes were now closed, and his body nice and relaxed Sasuke took this chance to carefully slide his feet on the ground, and prepare himself for the run of his life. But right before Sasuke could even get up he suddenly felt strong arms grab him from behind and throw him backwards into a very hard body.

* * *

Next chapter is defiantly going to contain more lemon! Hope you enjoy chapter 5, and sorry it wasn't very long.


	6. Author's NOTE

**Hello readers! I have some important news to tell you. I won't be able to continue with my stories for awhile because I want to edit them. When I created my stories I rushed through them and noticed a lot of errors after I posted them. I hope to fix those errors and maybe even add something to them to make them more interesting.I'm not sure how long this will take, but when i'm done hopefully they will be better! If you look at the first chapter of 'He's Mine' you will notice I already changed it a bit.**


End file.
